Holders are known from the prior art in various designs. Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,980, for example, is a holder of the said type, in which the storage bin is elongated, having long, parallel-running side walls and side walls disposed in the region of the front sides of the storage bin, which connect these side walls, and which are configured to be semicircular. In the region of the semicircular side walls, the storage bin accommodates semicircular insert elements which are connected to a bottom portion pivotably mounted in the bottom of the storage bin. In that position of the insert elements in which these abut against the curved side walls of the storage bin, a relatively large receiving space for one or more items is formed inside the storage bin. By pivoting the one or possibly two insert elements through 180° in each case, the receiving space of the storage bin can be divided into a plurality of partial spaces, these partial spaces being suitable for receiving items of smaller dimensions.
A disadvantage with this holder is that it is structurally highly complex since a semicircular configuration of the side walls located in the front regions of the storage bin is required to receive the pivotable semicircular insert elements. Moreover, the pivotable mounting of the insert elements is structurally complex. In addition, the storage bin can only be divided taking into account the semicircular contour of the insert elements.
It is at least one object of the invention to further develop a holder for items of the type specified initially in such a manner that with the simplest design and simplest handling, a variable division of the storage bin can be accomplished. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.